


On the Definition of "Crack Fic"

by foxfiction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, Naruto, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfiction/pseuds/foxfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all know the ninja in NARUTO are loony, it's just a matter of poking them hard enough with a stick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Definition of "Crack Fic"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the menu, as it were. If you are interested in writing a chapter with me, send me a line!

_Subject_ : random scenes and etc as inspired by caffeine, long nights, Gymboree music, snooty drivers, dust bunnies, and other nonsense.

 

 

**Chapter 1:** In Which Gaara Dances to the “Hokey Pokey”

**Chapter 2:** In Which Konoha-nin discover Group Therapy

**Chapter 3:** In Which Things Go BOOM

**Chapter 4:** In Which There Are Cute Furry Animals and Mr Rogers Appears for No Reason

**Chapter 5:** In Which Hallucinations Are Had (aka the Pinky  & the Brain Chapter)

**Chapter 6:** In Which Murphy's Law Runs Rampant

**Chapter 7:** In Which the Salami Is Fuzzy and We'd Rather Not Ask

**Chapter 8:** In Which Sasuke Learns the Definition of “Emotard” and Has an Epiphany (We Hope)

**Chapter 9:** In Which a Portal Is Opened to Sunnyvale, Scotland, Iron Town, Or Elsewhere

**Chapter 10:** In Which Somebody Introduces Naruto to “Sugar-free”

**Chapter 11:** In Which Kakashi Wins a Dance Competition and Ibiki Does DDR

**Chapter 12:** In Which Iruka Bakes Cookies In a “Kiss Me” Apron

**Chapter 13:** In Which Things Don't Go BOOM

**Chapter 14:** In Which Cupid Is Blotto, Arrows Go A-Flying, and We Say “WTF?”

**Chapter 15:** In Which Random Nin Play Rock-Paper-Scissors-Lizard-Spock

**Chapter 16:** In Which We Think of More Chapters...


End file.
